Bolt Penny's death
by Sangre Del Lobo
Summary: What would Bolt do if he hadn't heard the fire? Then later find out that Penny died. BoltxMittens fic. First Fic Ever.
1. Missed

Well this My first fan fic I know that there will be many FLAMES, but I don't mind. Please R&R. Also tell me what you think of my Bolt and Mittens, do they seem like themselves or even remotely similar to their supposed selves.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of these characters, so do not even think of suing me!**

* * *

Bolt had followed Mittens back to their box-made home in the junkyard; they arrived in the middle of the night. All the while Mittens desperately tried to convince Bolt that Penny really did miss him. However Bolt was too hurt and miserable to listen to anything Mittens said.

"Bolt, listen I followed you inside, and I saw what you missed. Penny was doing an act when you saw her. After you left, they stopped and penny told her mom how much she missed you. SHE WAS FAKEING THE WHOLE THING BOLT!" Mittens yelled at him, then she calmed down before saying. "Penny loves you and no other dog will ever replace you." Mittens said in a final attempt to sway him.

"Stop." Bolt pleaded in a hurt tone. "Just stop, please stop. I can't listen to this any more. I-I saw her Mittens, she wasn't faking it, I know her." Bolt pleaded as he walked into his cardboard box and closed the lid.

"Bolt I'm so sorry." Mittens said she crawled into her respective box and went to sleep for the night.

The rays of the morning sun, did little to change Bolt's attitude the next day. Mittens came out of her box and stretched in the sun's warming rays, only to find out that Bolt hadn't come out yet. As she opened up Bolt's lid, she was shocked to find Bolt with his head on his paws and a blank stare on his face.

"Bolt? What's wrong?" Mittens asked in a worried voice.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think! I might just review if I get enough POSITIVE and HELPFUL reviews.**


	2. Comfort

**Sorry this took so long, but I could not get the computer 'till today. Well hope this makes up for it. IF NOT THEN FLAME ME! Judge the characters please. Do they seem emo, unrealistic or not like them selves, if so then tell me! In case your wondering were Rhino is, well I officially don't know. I f you have any idea then please tell me. You will be mentioned and thanked PUBLICLY. Till next time. **

"Bolt? What's wrong?" Mittens asked in a worried voice.

Bolt didn't answer, he just kept looking out at nothing. His eyes were puffy and red, no doubt due to crying most of the night. Mittens was about to ask again, 'till she spotted a news-paper in Bolt's side of his box.

"Bolt…can you get me that?" Mittens asked, pointing to the paper with her tail. Bolt didn't even move. He just stayed put. Mittens let out a long sigh, as she patted toward Bolt. She carefully walked over Bolt, which made her uncomfortable, to get to the newspaper. As she reached it, she pulled it out from under Bolt's bed. As Mittens glimpsed at the paper she dropped it in complete shock. The front of the newspaper's title read:

'**Bolt' Actress Dies In Accidental Fire**

Mittens began shaking, as she thought it over. Everything made scene now, as to why Bolt was so miserable.

"Bolt…I…I'm so sorry if…" Mittens said, but was interrupted.

"Get out." Bolt said in an emotionless tone.

"Bolt I just wanted ta…"

"GET OUT!" Bolt yelled as he tackled Mittens outside.

"Bolt…" Mittens said in a soft whisper to herself, as she watched Bolt circle around his bed, before lying down.

"Well…I'm gonna get some food…wanta come?" Mittens mentally pleaded, that he would come, but half expected him to stay. Bolt's box didn't move. A few hours later Mittens came back with three mice dangling from her mouth. She had eaten her fill on the way, but caught three more mice for Bolt. Mittens stood in front of Bolt's closed box, thinking of what to say and what not to say. Finally, with a sigh, Mittens walked in to find Bolt just as he was a blank stare on his face, and noticeable bags under his eyes.

"Hey, Bolt…well I got you something to eat, you know incase your, hungry." Mittens said shyly.

Bolt slowly stood up, but turned around, away from Mittens. Then surprisingly he started to cry, tears just leaked out from his eyes, which didn't seem to stop.

"Shh. Shh, its okay Bolt…" Mittens said trying to calm him down, as she laid down next to him, cuddling up to him. "It's okay, it's not your fault,…"

"It is, it is my fault, I heard the sirens, but I ignored them. 'I must be imaging it.' I thought, an-and now…Penny's dead!" Bolt screamed as he broke out in a sob of tears.

Mittens just cuddled into his neck and flank, trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault…" Mittens cued to him in a soft whisper. Bolt and Mittens stayed together in the box for the rest of the night.

**My next chapter might be Monday at the least, if not, then:**

**a) I can't use the computer**

**b) I have writers block 'which I highly doubt.' **

**c) I got a review that has me re-writing the chapter/story**


	3. Tension

**First off, I would like to thank ****BiracialBeauty** **for basically the rest of my story, I know I appear to be dependent of others, but that's not how I see. ****BiracialBeauty**** I would like you to judge the story based on your review, and if you have any suggestions for a characters quote. When Mittens and Bolt wake up the next day, their first conversation seems incorrect, and something that neither of them would say. ****BiracialBeauty****'s comments are just examples of what a great review looks like. I don't mean to rant, but I can't help it. This is my longest chapter, however I feel like I'm rushing the plot too quickly do you think that I should built up the tension a bit more and if so give me some ideas. Like what is something Mittens should say and/or how Bolt should react.**

* * *

"It's not your fault, it's not your fault…" Mittens cued to him in a soft whisper. Bolt and Mittens stayed together in the box for the rest of the night. Mittens awoke to find Bolt cuddled real closely to her; his muzzle was still wet with tears. Mittens slowly got up, not wanting to wake up Bolt, since he hadn't been doing well the past few days.

"Sleep well, Bolt." Mittens whispered as she walked out side the box and in to the sun. As Bolt woke up, he slowly staggered toward Mittens.

"Glad to see your awake, instead of mopping-." Mittens said, but stopped mid sentence, however it was already too late to take it back. "Bolt…I'm…"

"Save it." Bolt told her in a very hostile voice. "What would you know? You don't know anything about her, she's just an actor to you!" Bolt yelled, his eyes were like bloody daggers to her.

"I was the one trying to tell you to go back, but you didn't care!" Mittens yelled in retaliation, angry that Bolt blamed her.

"Are you saying that I didn't care about Penny?! I loved her! She was my love, and now I've lost her! You can't possible understand that." Bolt screamed, as he headed back to his box/bed. Mittens just stood there mouth agape, on the verge of tears. Instead she swallowed them, and looked at the ground, before she left for a walk. But before Mittens could get far Rhino rolled toward her, how'd watched and heard the whole scenario unfold. As Rhino got closer, he heard Mittens mumbling.

"Hey cat, what happened? You two woke me up with the all the yelling." Rhino asked a bit annoyed. Mittens jumped as she heard Rhino suddenly speak.

"R-rhino, I didn't hear you." Mittens said, still a bit shaky.

"What happened?" Rhino said with an accusing tone.

"N-nothing. It's nothing…" Mittens hesitated, before she responded. "Its Bolt, Penny died yesterday from a fire and…"

Rhino gasped as he said, "No, not Penny."

"And… he's been taking it pretty hard, he even tackled me out of his box. Bolt thinks his world is gone. Rhino, Bolt's really hurt by this." Mittens said as she continued almost in a whisper. "I have no idea what to do anymore." Rhino could see that Mittens was really troubled, but he hesitated before saying,

"We need to comfort him, make him remember the good times with Penny. We need to give him some time to get over it." Rhino said, with a wisdom that seemed way beyond him.

"Thanks Rhino, you are an amazing rodent." Mittens surprisingly complimented him, as he went back to his hiding spot. However Mittens went deep into thought, about what to do next, and how to implicate each of Rhino's suggestions. Later that day, Mittens walked up and in to Bolt's box. She was greeted by daggers as Bolt stared at her, not even flinching from the sun.

"What are you doing here? Get out, Get out now!" Bolt yelled as he menacingly approached Mittens, how quickly backed away from him.

"What's your problem Bolt?" Mittens stammered, scared for her safety.

"You, you're what's wrong. You're the one that told me to stay, and now Penny's dead! All because your pitiful family didn't love you so, you need me to keep you company! That's just sad!" Bolt yelled at her knowing this to be a sensitive topic. Mittens just stood there, tears rolling down her cheeks, before her sad face turned in to an angry growl.

"Fine, if that's what you think them I'm leaving! I don't care if you guys come or not!" Mittens

yelled then turned around and walked away not even glancing back. As she left, she thought back to her abandoning family. Why had they left her? Had it been an accident? Had she done something wrong, and if so what? Bolt just looked on as he watched Mittens leave, anger still in his eyes. Bolt then snorted as he walked back to his box. _I know what I'm going to do, I'm gonna look for my family, and find out why they left me._ With this in mind, Mittens walked off into the city.

* * *

**Well depending on the reviews I get and their quality, I might re-write this chapter or delete it and write a new one, with your reviews in mind. **

**P.S.**

**I have no idea how to edit my documents in my account. I go to Publish then Document Manager I select the edit/preview for a chapter then I add the brown lines and stuff then I save it but when I look at the published version none of my changes are shown. Why?**


	4. Mittens Arrives

**Yes! I worked out how to edit my story once uploaded, are you happy for me? Good. This seems to be a VERY disappointing piece, I doesn't seem like my usual work, If you agree please notify with an IM, and leave the reviews for well…reviewing. **

* * *

I know what I'm going to do, I'm gonna look for my family, and find out why they left. With this in mind, Mittens walked off into the city. It was late, but there were still a few hours left before night fall. As Mittens walked she came to a street, fortunately there were no cars in sight,

which Mittens used to her advantage as she followed the road outwards, away for the city. As the last rays of sun light disappeared into the night, Mittens looked back upon the now distant city, which glowed in the night's glum. Mittens let out a deep sigh, filled with sadness then she caught herself. What am I sighing for? Bolt-Bolt doesn't matter, neither of them due! It's just me…only me…all alone. The night proved difficult to travel in, even though Mittens was a nocturnal animal. Finally she managed to jump onto a moving-truck that was headed for a city close to New York. Mittens snuck under a bed that was in the way back of the truck, she curled up underneath it and fell in to a deep sleep. Mittens had dreams through-out the whole night; mainly about Bolt and his words from the last few days. _'You don't know anything about her, she's just an actor to you!I loved her!You can't possible understand that._ Mittens re-lived Bolt's tackle while these words kept repeating themselves in her head. Mittens awoke with a start, she was covered in sweat and her heart ached, but before her could tell her self to stop the truck came to a halt. After a few seconds, Mittens cleared her eyes and leapt off the truck when no one was looking.

"Are we there yet?" Mittens asked herself, as she stretched. "I wonder were I should start looking?" Mittens looked around the never sleeping city, now glowing with artificial lights. Mittens remembered that her owner's house was in the middle of a small community filled with houses,

"Looks like that's were I'm gonna have to start my search." Mittens said to her self, as she started to wander away from the tall buildings. A few hours of searching, had Mittens in the out skirts of New York; only a few hours away from the noisy hustle and bustle of the complexes.

"Brings back memories…" Mittens said to herself as she looked out over the houses, with a deep inhale Mittens walked towards the peaceful homes. As Mittens neared the first home, her mind was bombarded by a flood of memories; a couple yelling, tension thick and growing in the air, the sound and sensations of a cold windy night. Mittens head throbbed, but a simple headshake could not relive her of the thoughts assaulting her mind. Mittens fainted from the pain, while she was knocked out; new memories came to her, this time in a slow, calm flow. She was in a small white house that was good for two or three people. Mittens saw that there were stairs near the main entranceway, there were doggy doors in ever-possible entrance, from what she could tell, everything had white carpet, there was no back yard what so ever and the front yard was decent enough. As she went up the stairs, she was consumed by a strong feeling of dread; as Mittens turned away, a familiar voice called out to her. When she looked up, all she saw was a glimpse of white…something. Mittens thought it was just cloth, but then that voice called to her again, it sounded sad, and depressed, but at the same time longing; as if it wanted, needed, her to come to it. Mittens decided that it wasn't safe, but as she touched the floor at the foot of the steps, she was knocked to the floor by a strong white blur. Mittens did not have time to react, for almost instantly she felt sharp teeth grip her neck, then she felt limp. As her vision blurred, she could tell that her attacker was standing over her, in a mocking yet intimidating voice the figure said,

"_Sweet dreams pussy cat_." Mittens gasped as she looked around, it was all a dream, she was back at the front of the first house. It was now sunrise and Mittens realized that she had not even started looking inside any of the houses yet. t

"What a horrible day." Mittens groaned as she climbed up and over the white picket fence that surrounded the front yard.

* * *

**Well sorry if this took a while but I was not able to gain access to my computer until now. This did not turn out exactly, but it is not too bad I hope. Well if you have any suggestions then please notify me. This seems a bit off, to me. Can you people picture what Mittens sees if not I would really appreciate some help. **


	5. Self Blamed

**Hi…I really am sorry that I haven't been upholding my responsibilities as an author, both to my lovable and loyal fans and to my writing pieces. I know this doesn't even come close to being sufficient in repaying you for my neglect to you. **

_**-**_

'_You, you__'__re what__'__s wrong. You__'__re the one that told me to stay, and now Penny__'__s dead! All because your pitiful family didn__'__t love you so, you need me to keep you company! That__'__s just sad!'_ Bolt's parting words repeated themselves in his head, but they only fueled his anger further. _I was right…wasn't I? If Mittens hadn't made me stay, then I could have saved Penny. She's the reason Penny's dead!. It's all her fault!_ Bolt though as he once again blamed Mittens. _It's NOT my fault, I didn't hear Penny, because of Mittens! I'm not to blame, she is! _As Bolt pondered Penny's death, Rhino looked on at the direction were he last saw Mittens. As the sun set and the moon began to rise, Rhino finally turned back towards Bolt's box; he needed to find out what Bolt was thinking and his perspective.

"Ugh…bolt, can I come in?" Rhino asked as he ducked under the box flap that was Bolt's door. Bolt didn't even notice Rhino as he stepped in. Bolt just kept looking at a wall and mumbling to himself, a few curses could be made out and Mittens, but nothing else. Rhino looked on at Bolt, all that remained now was a mere shadow of himself, wasting away in his solitude, and self-pity.

"Bolt, what happened… between you and the cat?" Rhino asked, being careful of what he said. Bolt suddenly turned on him, backing him up into a corner. Rhino could see the blazing fury that burned in Bolt's eyes as he stared at him.

"Mittens," Bolt spat the words like a bad flavor in his mouth, "Mittens…k-killed…Penny, she made me stay," Bolt said with a hint of sadness It sounded as if Bolt was more likely convincing himself, of his accusations. "because she was jealous of me and penny…so she planned it all out…so that I could stay with her!" Bolt shouted as if he'd solved a mystery. Rhino just stood there, playing along with the idea, so as not to alert Bolt of his disbelief. "That's it," Bolt said as he chuckled to himself, with a maniacal look in his eyes. Which quickly lead Rhino to worry about his sanity. As Bolt curled up in his bed, laughing to himself, Rhino quickly scurried out side. _Mittens would never do that, she's incapable of something like that.. Wait. Bolt has a mouth, he could have said no if he'd wanted to. This isn't Mittens fault, but Bolt is getting worse, he's loosing it. I need to get him to snap out of it. But how? _Rhino paced around in circles, as he thought of what to say that would get Bolt to react. After what seemed like decades of thinking, Rhino finally was ready to talk to Bolt. As Rhino entered Bolt's box, he could see the white dog's sleeping form silhouetted against the dark cardboard box. "Guess I'll tell him tomorrow." Rhino whispered to himself, but as he was about to leave he was called by a soft voice.

"What do you want Rhino?" Bolt whispered, his voice scratchy from his hours of crying. Rhino was caught off guard by Bolt's question, he shook his head to get his thoughts back in order. "W-w-well I was going to ask you something?" Rhino said in a low voice, as he fidgeted. Bolt slowly got up and yawned, before he curled back in bed. _Well he seems like his old self again, maybe I should wait._ "Bolt…I uh…I was thinking when Mittens asked you to stay s-she wasn't forcing you to…" Bolt jumped on to Rhino and pinned him down with his paw, before he had time to react. "What! Your blaming me! You think I killed Penny!" Bolt's eyes were bugling out of his eyes, their fierce flame, burrowing a hole in the little hamster's head.

"No! I-I no! I'mjustsayingit'snotMittensfaultyoucouldhavesaidno!" Rhino slurred his speech as he quivered in fear under Bolt's intense fiery gaze. Bolt stared at Rhino for a few seconds only getting angrier by the second. Bolt then blinked a few times, as the realization of Rhino's words sunk in. "I-I-If Rhino's right? T-t-then t-that means that I-I No! That's a lie! That has to be a lie!" Bolt looked around wildly as he thought of what Rhino said. "No. no. no." Bolt repeated to himself as he shook his and tried to deny what he thought was the truth. "I was always protecting her, and I couldn't…yes, yes I did, I killed Penny." Bolt lifted his paw off of Rhino and tried to get as far into a corner as he could. Bolt just stood there crying and after a few seconds, he stopped and started laughing in a maniacal way; bolt's laughter then turned into a sob, before he finally broke out into an uncontrollable stream of tears.

"B-bolt…I-I didn't mean to…it." Rhino whispered as he slowly approached Bolt, but before he reached him, Bolt interrupted him.

"Stop. Just get-out. Go, leave me alone." Bolt said in an emotionless voice.

"Bolt, that isn't what I meant…I just…"

"Get out!" Bolt swirled around and bared his teeth at Rhino, he kicked him out of his room.

_**- **_

**Well I feel like I'm on a role today, and hopefully if I can get my hands on my computer tomorrow I might be able to update AGAIN! THAT'S TWICE IN TWO DAYS! That'd be like me doing the impossible, or something pretty close. Well to help in my re-payment to you during my writers block disease, I have thought up of at least about six other stories, the question is, WHEN WILLL I GET THE FIRST CHAPTERS WRITTEN!? That is a mystery even to me. You can help me, in your review, tell me to continue or add new stories, it all depends on what YOU want.**

**Every time Mittens tries to remember a Bolt memo pops in her head. She gets harassed by MANY TOMS and a few queens. **

**-**finding Mittens family and their whereabouts. New York be Mittens journeySeeing that Bolt found her in , that could . Going back to where everything had happened , seeing that she's relying on on the other hand should still have a growing hatred towards Mittens , seeing that he doesn't want to have all the blame on himself. Rhino , shouldn't be left out of the problem either , he is more likely to represent the balance between Bolt and will be with Bolt during Mittens departure , even though he is Bolt's biggest fan even Rhino shouldn't be blind to see the turmoil that is going through Bolt's right now it will seem that the hamster is siding with Bolt , but sooner or later he's gonna realize...this isn't Mittens has a voice , Bolt has a mind...so why didn't he say no to 's something Rhino could question to himself


	6. Seduced

**Well I decided to do both, up-date this and write other stories as well. Yeah me! I'm SSSOOO close to finishing up my first chapters for many stories, so that's that. It's getting close to the end, maybe one more set (one bolt then a mittens POV) and then I'll wrap it up. If you have any ideas as to a scene/dilemma/ or argument that you would like for me to include just give the basic outline for it and sent it as an PM. Well hope you like this chapter.**

Mittens had visited about fifteen houses, and none of them had even jogged a little bit of her memory. She felt as if she had been dropped off in the middle of an unfamiliar location left to fend for herself. Just as she landed on yet another houses lawn, she got a flash of images from her dream. She then realized that her attacker was Bolt, _why Bolt?_ She thought to herself, but was all of a sudden flung to the ground by a surprise attacker.

"Get off my turf, flea-bag." A tough masculine voice threatened. As Mittens looked up with her blurry vision, she saw that a huge Tabby with black fur and orange spots was standing in front of her.

"What happened?" Mittens asked in a dizzy voice to no one in particular.]

"Your trespassing on my land. Now get off, before I tear you apart." The tom threatened with a hiss, as he released Mittens from his pin down.

"Listen, to me…"

"Razor."

"Listen,…Razor, I'm just passing through. I don't mean any harm, I was…"

"Shut it, you could have gone along the fence if you really didn't want trouble," Razor squinted his eyes, as he looked at her. "unless…you were really looking for something else." Razor said in a seductive tone, as he approached her, with a smirk on his face. Mittens quickly unsheathed her claws out of instinct, "No offence babe, but your not quite what I was looking for-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, because her lips were met by those of Razor. His tongue barged into Mittens as he explored her mouth, his tongue intertwining with her, before he finally let her go. Mittens just stood in shock, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Razor lightly bit her in her neck, sending a shock of pleasure through out Mitten's entire body. Razor lightly got her to fall on her back as he continued to nibble down her neck, as he got to her chest he slowly in-hailed her scent, which he enjoyed vigorously, rubbing his head against her. Mittens giggled as Razor got off of her, and walked toward his doggy-door; inviting Mittens in with his tail. _This is a dream come true, Razor really likes me and Bolt…well Bolt just isn't important._ As Mittens walked passed the doggy-door, she caught a glimpsed of Razors tail leading passed a corner. As she turned, she saw him going into another room. When Mittens stood in front of the door way she noticed that it was filled with cat toy, bed and a lot of other cat things. As Mittens looked on, she spotted Razor, lying down on a mattress, with a wide grin on his face.

"I've been waiting for you my little pussy cat."

"I'm all yours tom." Mittens said as she jumped on to the mattress and started cuddling up with the big tom. As Mittens proceeded to flirt, Razor's only thought was,_ You're all mine, Mittens,_ as he continued to seduce her.

_**-**_

**Well what do you guys think of Razor? If you don't want to rip out his gut then tell me! Cause that is the main point you're supposed to HATE him! Well this almost over only a few more to go. Hope you like it.**


	7. Suicide

**Well this is it, getting closer, can't wait until I write the next chapter! R&R, but I already know you will, still I like to ask.**

_**-**_

Ever since the fight with Rhino, Bolt hadn't allowed the rodent to even come near, let alone speak to him. Rhino just stood a few feet away from Bolt's box, worrying like crazy about everything. How Mittens was doing. What to do about Bolt? Now that he'd lost the dog's trust. Bolt just slept in the corner of his box, day after day, refusing to eat anything Rhino offered him. He would just stay in his box, with a blank stare on his face, not even noticing what was happening around him. Rhino could sometimes hear Bolt talking to himself, he would babble about random things; sometimes Penny or Mittens and sometimes he would just break out in a fit of maniacal laughter, after which he would become silent as death it's self. Rhino paced around in circles, desperately trying to come up with an answer, to solve his problem. _I can't go after Mittens, because Bolt might hurt himself and I can't talk him out of it, he'd kill me. Looks like the end for super-dog. _Rhino walked back to his spot in the assortment of boxes, and crawled inside filled with exhaustion, to deal with the problem the following day. Meanwhile Bolt's mind worked like a slideshow, showing still picture, after still picture, but none of it registered for him; all he wanted was to die and be re-united with Penny once again. "Penny." Bolt whispered to himself, as he remembered her sweet face. _My sweet Penny, I __**so **__sorry for not saving you. You, who were always with me, looking after me, playing with me or at least trying to, but I was too blind to see you.. _Bolt chuckled to himself, as he remembered that Penny had also lied to him. _But, when I finally had the chance to repay you, for all that you had done for me I-I failed you. Just walked away from you, when you really needed me and I just let you…die._ Once again Bolt , lost his self control and submerged himself in a stream of tears; filled with self pity, shame, and angst. _But don't worry Penny, we'll be together just a little longer, and I'll be able to see you and we can play games, like we're supposed to, for all eternity._

_**-**_

**Well just two more to go until the finally! This'll be my first complete fan-fic! I'm so excited! Well I'll up-date in a few minutes. In the mean time: Will Mittens stay with Razor? What will happen to Bolt? I'm the only one with **_**these **_**answers. See yah in 5.**


	8. Help

**This is the second to last chapter! Awesome! Not to question your loyalty, but if you guys like it so much WHY aren't you reviewing! It's kind of getting me down, but I will continue to write. The answered question is Will Mittens stay with Razor? Find out!**

_**-**_

Mittens awoke to find her self in a huge cat bed, with her fur all sullied and her back legs aching. Just then, she remembered the events of the previous day. It was near sunset, and Mittens knew that she had to keep searching for her family, after all that was the whole point of her journey. As she got up she was heading toward the door, but was quick grabbed from behind and dragged into another room.

"What's going on, let me go!" Mittens tried to swing around and get the upper hand, but some how her attacker, always managed to get behind her.

When they had successfully brought her to the desired room, they gently released her. Mittens immediately turned around to face her attacker. She gasped as she saw that Razor was standing behind her, and with a smile on his face.

"What was that about!" Mittens hissed at him, with her claws out to show emphasis. Razor just chuckled, not even the slightly bit intimidated. "What? I wanted to mess with you, is that so bad?" Razor asked with a sad look on his face, and his ears flat against his head. Mittens scrawled at him for a while, before she softened, buying into his act.

"Well no, but you could have done something different. You scared me out of my pelt." Mittens said sarcastically as she nuzzled him. "Come on Razor let's go get breakfast."

"I can't let you do that Mittens." Mittens looked at Razor as she walked toward him, as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I know why you're came here, you were looking for your family, the one that abandoned you. Mittens **this is your family**." Mittens gasped as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Razor how do you-"

"They feared you might get pregnant on one of your nightly strolls, so they tried to have you spayed, but you ended up scratching the doctor in the face, leaving him disfigured. After that, they had you de-clawed, but they couldn't get you spayed, because they were out of money. When the doctor tried to sue them, they ran away and left you by yourself. They were eventually caught by the police. When they finished their jail time, they bought back the house, and they decided to get me. Since I'm a male they didn't need to worry about kittens and even if I got a cat pregnant no one could possibly track the kittens to me. And that's how it's been for some time now." Mittens didn't even get to register Razor's words before he spoke again. "However you've come in vain, for they won't ever love you. They have me instead, but since you love them so much. I'll let you visit when ever you like, but in return you have to be my queen, and give yourself up, to me when ever I want." Razor stepped up to Mittens and licked her across the face, seductively. Mittens swatted him in the face instinctively.

"Get off! You're nothing but a sick stud! You don't care about me at all!" Mittens turned around and was about to leave, when Razor jumped on her back and Clawed her flanks. Mittens screamed in pain as pain radiated through her legs. "Stop please!" Mittens then turned around and again swatted Razor in the face, she then kicked him with her back paws, tripping him. Mittens then ran through a window screen and landed on the grass, face first. She quickly sprinted back through the lawns that she had gone through previously; not even watching if there were any people outside. Terror flooded her mind, and there was only one way to fix it, Bolt.

_**-**_

**That answers that question. What happens next is up to me! Well one more chapter to go. I warn you though, the next chapter will be **_**VERY BLOODY! **_**I swear it! That's something to look forward to. See you in 5. Min.**


	9. Bolt

**This is the last chapter. If anything is missing in your opinion, tell me, there is room for improvement. **

_**-**_

_Bolt's been in there for weeks, with no food or water, he's probably dehydrated and week by now. Bolt you can't just give up. Penny would want you to live on, and have a happy life; not one filled with despair and sadness, rotting away in a box just waiting to die. Your Bolt, the super-dog, you never quite, even though it seems impossible, you still try until you succeed. _Rhino breathed out a sigh as he prepared to talk to Bolt. Just then, he heard the sound of running steps. Bolt was drowning in his depressing thoughts once again, justwaiting for death to slowly take him and join him with Penny.

Rhino's shouts pierced Bolt's depressing thoughts, bringing him back to reality, "Bolt! It's Mittens, she 's back!" Bolt quickly ran outside. Mittens was sitting next to Rhino waiting for Bolt. He ran at Mittens, and growled in his face, "What are you doing here! You're the-" Mittens smacked Bolt across the mouth with her paw.

"Listen here mutt! You'd make Penny sick, with just one look at you! You look anorexic! Your coat's a mess and you reek of dirt!" Bolt's anger sky rocked as he pounced on Mittens, and pinned her down. She struggled under his weight, but still held a lethal tone in her voice. "P-penny would be ashamed at you. She would have wanted you to live your life with the best,"

"How could **my** life **ever** be happy! When I have Penny's blood on my paws!"

"You didn't kill her! No one did! She died from an accident!" Bolt shook his head, in denial. Mittens face softened as she lowered her voice and calmed her temper.

"It's okay Bolt, you're a good boy." Mitten's reply confused him, he was expecting another smart comment. He slowly stepped off of Mitten's chest, and tears slowly started to form under his eyes. "It's okay Bolt, I'm here for you. Penny can still be with you, in your heart. You can be happy with us, and with me. Bolt, I love you." Bolt just stared at her in confusion, tears now rolling down his cheeks. A smile just appeared on Mittens face as she leaned in and kissed Bolt in the mouth. "Mittens I-I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, Bolt I know how you feel, you don't need to say anything."

"Oh, but I defiantly do." A huge tom cat stood a few feet away with his tail curled around him.

"Razor, what are you doing here?" Mittens asked in a threatening tone, although her legs could be seen quivering with fear.

"Who are you? And how do you know Mittens?" Bolt asked, now back to his own self. Although externally he looked more like a starving stray.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you? Well while she was away we had a little fun at night." Mittens hissed at Razor, as she ran at him, paws extended. Razor just gave a little hiss, as he nimbly dodged Mitten's initial charge, and swatted her across the face; she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mittens! You dirty little retch, I'll rip you apart!" Bolt ran at Razor with all he had, but as he jumped at him, Razor just swatted him off. Bolt slid across the gravel, but as he tried to get up his whole body felt numb with fatigue.

"Is that all you've got? Hmm. I really thought that a dog would be more viscous."

"I-I won't l-let you touch Mittens, ever a-again!"

"Not very threatening, for a dog." Razor mocked, as he casually pranced around. "Now it's about time I finished you off." Bolt just chuckled as he got in a fighting stance, "Good luck with that."

"Oh don't you worry, I'll make sure to end it real slowly." Razor and Bolt met in a vicious swirl of teeth and claws, for what seemed like hours, both of them seemed surprising tied, even though Bolt was clearly far weaker than Razor. Razor faked a left swipe and Bolt ducked, but as he came up Razor swiped with his right; catching Bolt off and sending him crashing to the ground. Bolt, tried to get up, but his feet buckled under the strain and he fell to the ground.

"Looks like this is the end, mutt, hope you enjoyed your life." As Razor stood in front of Bolt, with his paw ready to deal the final blow, Rhino jumped out of no-were, and scratched Razor's eyes. As Rhino jumped off, caught the hamster's foot with his claws. As the tom, was about to eat him, Bolt charged Razor once more, giving Rhino time to escape.

"Rhino," Bolt yelled, giving his friend directions, while trying to dodge the tabby's blows. "Wake up Mittens I-I can't deal with him alone." Razor gave a quick glance toward Rhino, leaving himself open, Bolt took this time, and surprised the tabby biting his left front paw and breaking it.

"Damn you, mutt, lucky hit, but that'll be the last time." Razor said in a yell full of pain and anger. Rhino slowly dragged himself toward Mitten's sleeping body, "Mittens, wake up, Mittens. Bolt needs you." Rhino pleaded, before he bit Mitten's paw, causing her to jolt awake.

"What happened?" asked the cat, half asleep.

"Bolt needs your help. He's weak from self starvation and he can't take on Razor by himself. Mittens blind side the tom from the side, as Bolt ripped the tom's shoulder wide open, leaving a huge gash to bleed.

"I'll kill you first, you worthless slut!" Razor yelled as he pinned Mittens down by her throat and started suffocating her.

"Leave her alone!" Bolt yelled, with new found strength as he tackled Razor off of Mittens. In a split second Bolt had his teeth around the tabby's throat, and Razor had his hind legs under Bolt's stomach. They simultaneously dealt their final blows to one another. As Bolt ripped Razor's throat open, blood squirted from the open gash as the tabby slowly lost his breath. Razor's body went limp after a few convulsions. As for Bolt, with his last strength Razor ripped open Bolt's gut. Bolt's breathing became labored, as Mittens ran to his side.

"Bolt, no! You can't leave me, not now! Please!" Mittens pleaded, as a flood of tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," Bolt apologized as he started coughing up blood. "Mittens, you've always been a great friend to me and I've always treated you harshly. I'm sorry for that, you deserve better. I love you too Mittens."

"Bolt. Bolt! Don't go Bolt please! Stay with me, I' m sorry." Mittens pleaded as Bolt gave one last breath before he died.


	10. Love

**Well hope you guys like it. Do you think it is a good ending to this story? If you have any cute thing for either of them to say I would really appreciate it, if you told me what it was. Do you think the scene has the right kind of love? Does it seem credible? Is it too much, if so great cause that's what I'm aiming for. You can expect me to update my other story over the weekend. See ya! Bolt x Mittens 4ever!!!**

_**-**_

"_Mittens, you've always been a great friend to me and I've always treated you harshly. I'm sorry for that, you deserve better. I love you too Mittens."_

"_Bolt. Bolt! Don't go Bolt please! Stay with me, I' m sorry." Mittens pleaded as Bolt gave one last breath before he died._

Bolt slowly opened his eyes as he expected to see Mitten's tearful eyes, but was surprised when he was blinded by a bright white light. It was as if someone had stuck a bright bilb to both his eyes, because every where Bolt looked all he saw was white blinding light. 

"Were am I?" Bolt asked, now a bit irritated as he swatted at his eyes, trying to get the light off.

"Silly Bolt." Bolt froze in place immediately, as heard those words followed by a cute giggle. He instinctively turned around, to confirm his crazed suspicions. Bolt almost fainted with shock and glee as he saw that Penny was standing behind him. Penny looked just as Bolt had last seen her, with her red hair like burning flames, and her ocean blue eyes that mesmerized him with just one look. Penny was completely covered in a white robe that covered her, with a neat yellow rope tied around her waist. Bolt's eyes once again blurred with tears as he ran toward Penny's glowing form, but as jumped at her, he simply phased through.

Bolt's voice cracked, as he realized that he couldn't feel the warmth of Penny's soft touch.

"Bolt, I'm an angel and….your dead." Bolt just shook his head in disbelief, as a fresh stream of tears washed over him. 

"There's my good boy." Penny cued as she touched Bolt's heart, filling him with happiness. "Bolt, you have to go back, to the living world." Bolt stared at Penny as if she had told him that she despised him. Bolt struggled to get out what he wanted to say, "I'm finally with you again, a-and you want me to leave." 

"Bolt Mittens was right, I don't want to see you suffer because of me. You deserve the best and-"

"How can I have the best, if your not there with me?"

"Bolt," Penny let out a sigh, before she continued, "Mittens needs you, I've been with you most of your life, you need to be independent. Did you ever think what you'd do when I died? I wasn't immortal, well now I am, but you would have lost me some time." Bolt just gasped as he tried to regain himself. "You can be happy, because you know that I'm going to a better place. You need to stop thinking about me and think about what is best for yourself. Ready?" Penny explained as she saw Bolt slowly smile. She put her left hand on Bolt's head and took a few deep breaths. Bolt had the sensation of being light as a feather. As he was consumed by a blinding light.

_**-**_

"Bolt." Mittens whispered in a loving voice. Mittens slowly nudged the white dogs chest with her nose. She gently snuggled next to Bolt's body, as she laid down next to him. "Bolt, come back, please come back." Mittens wanted to be as close to Bolt as she could get. "I can't live without you, so please come back to me. I need you." 

"Mittens he's…" Rhino tried to get Mittens to leave the dog, but she refused all common sense. Rhino took a deep breath before he spoke again, knowing this would not come out pretty. "He's dead Mittens, he ca-" Mittens was staring at the hamster with venom in her eyes, piercing his heart and filling it with sympathy. 

"He can't be dead h-he has to come back, he just has to." Just then the dark clouds parted as a shower of rain started to fall from the sky, drenching them. Mittens hardly seemed fazed by the cold, irritating water. Rhino gulped as he slowly approached the cat from behind and gentle put his paw on her flank, so he could alert her of his presence.

"Rhino, I-I don't think I can keep going without him." Mittens said in a depressed, cracked voice, as she got up and slowly licked Bolt in the nose. As she departed from the kiss, her lips a few centimeters from his own, Bolt just leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"You have to keep going, or I'll miss you again."

"Bolt!" Mittens pounced on the dog happily, as she rejoiced at his return. Bolt just let out a happy yelp as he passionately kissed the cat again. Mittens furiously nudged him as she buried herself in his scent. Bolt just laughed as he returned her affections. Mittens broke away as she asked in a voice mixed with happy-ness and surprise. "How'd you come back? What about your stoma-" Mittens stopped in the middle of her sentence as she stared at the once ruptured belly of the white dog, that was now healed; a bit of dry blood was all that remained of the incident.

"It doesn't matter. I'm back aren't I?" Mittens just rested her head and belly on Bolt's chest.

"And I'm not leaving you ever again, I love you Bolt."

"And I love you Mittens. Nothing will ever keep me from you, as long as I live." They both whispered to each other, as they curled up in Bolt's bed, wrapped up in their warmth. 


End file.
